HitsuKarin OneShots
by Tik-Tok-Sky
Summary: HitsuKarin one-shots, fluffiness and Drama.  Shot One: AU. Seventeen year old Toshiro Hitsugaya asked a raven haired girl he found sitting in the corner to dance with him. Sixteen year old Karin Kurosaki let a sly smirk cross her face as she agreed.


Dance with Me

Summary: AU. Seventeen year old Toshiro Hitsugaya asked a raven haired girl he found sitting in the corner to dance with him. Sixteen year old Karin Kurosaki let a sly smirk cross her face as she agreed. HitsuKarin. One-Shot.

* * *

><p><em>Nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,<em>

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,_

_Bt none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya, the cutest young male standing in the middle of the dance floor, a drink in his hand as he scanned the dance floor, his eyes landing on a female with sleek, long raven hair and piercing onyx eyes. She sat down chatting to another female with long, light brow hair, who was giggling, but his eyes stayed on the one he first spotted.<p>

She was utterly beautiful.

Walking over, he declined the offers that other females gave to him as he zigzagged across the floor, appearing next to the table she was sitting at.

"Hey." he said, flashing his signature smile as the brunette girl blushed and whispered excitedly to her sister as she walked away, talking to one of her friends. The beauty of a girl looked up, the black silk dress she was wearing showing her curves off greatly.

"Can I help you?" she said politely. It was obvious tons of people who were too over-confident with themselves had boldly just 'claimed' her. It was also pretty obvious she probably smacked them across the face.

"Name's Toshiro." he said smoothly, flashing a grin when she looked at his silvery white hair. "What's yours?"

"Karin Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><em>I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,<em>

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it,_

_I won't give up without a fight._

* * *

><p>"Will you dance with me?" asked Toshiro, teal eyes looking into her onyx ones. She looked back at him, her expression looking blank as she sipped a bit of coke from her glass.<p>

"Not right now. I don't like the song." she replied dryly, pretending to examine her nails in a bored expression. Toshiro continued smiling and then sat next to her, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Then I'll just sit here until a song you do like comes on."

* * *

><p><em>I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,<em>

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

* * *

><p>"This one?"<p>

"No."

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This one? It's an older one."

"No."

"Are you always going to say no?"

"..."

Toshiro was still smiling. She was one stubborn girl, this Karin Kurosaki, but he'd sit until he got the dance he wanted. Finally, a more upbeat tune came on, and Toshiro watched her eyes glitter slightly. He knew then that this was the song she wanted to dance to. Getting to his feet, he extended a hand to her.

"Let's dance." She let a mischievous smirk crawl across her lips as she took his hand in hers, still smirking when she was pulled against his chest, her heels clicking lightly as she was pulled onto the dance-room floor, feeling the envious glares from other females but she didn't give a damn. This was her dance and her dance alone.

Swaying against him, Karin laughed lightly when she grabbed his tie, pulling him close before spinning round, latching her hands onto his as they came back to back before swinging back round, appearing back in front of him.

"Quite the cheeky one, Karin Kurosaki." said Toshiro teasingly, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her downwards, his forehead pressing against hers. "Let's see how long you can keep up."

* * *

><p><em>We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,<em>

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,_

_Go with it girl, yeah, just close your eyes, yeah._

* * *

><p>Swaying her hips, Karin trailed her hands from Toshiro's shoulders and rested them on his chest, leaning her head against his shoulder. This was the 5th dance in a row, and really they were just swaying to the beat now. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh of content.<p>

Toshiro linked his hands around her back and swayed her to the much slower song, humming gently. Perhaps coming here tonight was worth the hassle now.

* * *

><p><em>I feel the music moving through your body.<em>

_Looking at you, I can tell you want me,_

_Don't stop; keep going till the morning light._

_Yeah._

* * *

><p>Spinning round, the music vibrated through Toshiro's leather shoes and through the delicate heel of Karin's. He could feel the music vibrating through the floor, through her entire being.<p>

Karin clicked her shoes to the beat, looking upwards to see her sister waving at her as she talked to their older brother, Ichigo, who was looking at Toshiro with a suspicious expression.

Brothers would always be brothers, but Ichigo was not going to get in the way of her night. Nu uh!

* * *

><p><em>When I saw you there,<em>

_Sitting all alone in the dark like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, you'd be mine we'd be dancing the whole damn night right._

* * *

><p>Pulling Karin closer to him, he whispered gently and tenderly in her ear.<p>

"Date me?"

Karin blinked and then smirked. Hmmm... How should she make her answer?

"I'll date you if you can impress me in the next dance~"

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,<em>

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back._

_To dance with me tonight._

* * *

><p>"I'll date you." she panted, feeling her cheeks getting cupped gently as the handsome male before her kissed her softly, flashing another smile.<p>

"To think all I wanted was a dance."

"To think you have to live with my family~ Good luck with Goat-Chin~"

Goat... Chin...? Turning round, Toshiro felt the wind getting knocked out of him as an older male knocked him to the ground, freaking got when he saw the guy was crying on his shoulder.

"So this is going to be my dear Karin's husband!"

Karin giggled. He dragged himself into that, not her.

* * *

><p><em>One more time, one more time, come on now!<em>

_Do your thing, everybody sing,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: First one complete ^^_**

**_P.S This is my first Bleach fanfic, did I do any good?_**

**_Please leave a review ^^_**

**_~Sky~_**


End file.
